Bajo el árbol
by LenaChama
Summary: Eres una chica normal, con vida normal. Un día de lluvia te encuentras a un chico durmiendo bajo un árbol...-Pensaste en quitarle la ropa, es bastante malo para una gripe andar con ropa mojada o húmeda puesta. Te sonrojaste ante la idea que tú misma habías pensado, pues NUNCA, habías visto el cuerpo de un chico "desnudo". - /Hiroto Kiyama x Tú/ (Aun que no lo parezca DX)


Holiwi :3 Aquí con mi segundo fic x3 Wiiiiiii

Hay que ver lo que se hace con aburrimiento y poca atención en clase xD

Reviews bienvenidos, críticas más de lo mismo, dejen su opinión y si pueden aconsejarme en lo que debería mejorar, mejor xD

**|Historia escrita en segunda persona| **

**|Hiroto Kiyama pertenece a su respectivo autor, Level 5|**

**|OneShot|**

_Sonidos, y/o palabras extranjeras_

**Conversación**

Narración

_Tiritirí Tiritirí_

Te levantaste perezosamente de tu cama de dos plazas, dándole un fuerte golpe al despertador que tenías en la mesita. Gruñiste por lo bajo, odiabas las mañanas de los lunes. Bajaste las escaleras con cuidado, pues ya te había pasado que andando distraída te resbalaste y te estampaste contra el suelo.

Ya bajadas las escaleras, desayunaste, te pusiste el uniforme y fuiste de camino al instituto, como cada día, andando.

Vivías sola, pues tus padres murieron en un accidente de coche cuando apenas tenías tres años y te quedaste en un orfanato.

Miraste al cielo mientras pensabas en temas triviales, éste estaba teñido de un tenue color gris; no se veía ni rastro del sol que te daba energías para el resto del día.

Te paraste y suspiraste, tenías una leve sensación de que pronto se pondría a llover, así que volviste a casa y cogiste el primer paraguas que encontraste.

Ahora sí, llegaste a tu instituto y observaste a tu alrededor, no había ni una sola alma. Miraste el reloj, y ahí lo entendiste todo. El estúpido despertador había sonado una hora antes.

Bufaste con fastidio, cuando volvieras a casa, destrozarías ese maldito cacharro metálico.

Mientras tanto, decidiste apoyarte en la pared mientras esperabas a que llegaran tus amigos.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ya reunida con tus amigos, y conversando animadamente, sonó un condenado timbre, indicando que el infierno estaba por comenzar.

Te despediste de ellos y fuiste rumbo a tu clase, curiosamente, eras la única que pertenecía a otra diferente. Te sentaste en tu sitio, al lado de la ventana, y sacaste la libreta de geografía, que era la asignatura que te tocaba a primera hora.

"**Si miramos el relieve del norte del país, podemos destacar los pirineos, entre otros…**" Mientras la profesora explicaba el tema, miraste a través de la ventana; en ese momento, te vino una refrescante ráfaga de viento.

Divisaste dos pájaros a lo alto de un árbol, y sonreíste cuando viste que, el macho, le daba un pico a la hembra mientras desplegaba sus alas, dispuesto a volar.

Poco común en ti, era sonreír, eras una chica callada y tranquila, algo tímida, y pocas veces cogías interés en algo, por no decir casi nunca.

Pasaste mirando la ventana y observando lo que ocurría bastante tiempo, pues, sonó el timbre para ir al patio y tú aún seguías con la libreta de geografía encima de la mesa.

Recogiste rápido y tomaste tu _Bento,_ para poco después salir de la clase.

Fuiste a la biblioteca por un momento, te gustaba visitarla, había bastantes libros que te interesaban en ella.

Cogiste uno, concretamente, de una colección que te estabas leyendo, y te lo guardaste en el bolsillo de tu uniforme.

Te dirigiste al árbol en el que anteriormente habías visto ambos pajaritos. Aun que tuvieras amigos, en esas horas te gustaba ir a un sitio relajado en el que poder descansar de verdad.

Como normalmente hacías, te subiste en una de las ramas más gruesas, y sacaste tu almuerzo, para luego coger el libro que tenías metido en el bolsillo: _SILENT HILL III_.

OOoOoOoOo

"**Rose mantenía su estancia en el hotel de aquel misterioso pueblo, mientras buscaba a su pequeña hija Sharon, acompañada de una joven policía testaruda. Buscaron por todo el local; cuando el sonido de la sirena retumbó en sus oídos. Las paredes se teñían de sangre de nuevo y aquellas bestias inmundas...**" Leías atentamente. Un crujido te sacó de la lectura, y pegaste un pequeño salto por el susto. No le diste importancia, eso solía pasar.

El crujido volvió a sonar, esta vez, pudiste distinguir de dónde provenía, pues ya no estabas tan centrada en la lectura por culpa de lo antes sucedido.

Frunciste el ceño, el sonido te estaba comenzando a molestar, no te gustaba mucho que alguien te interrumpiera al leer, más bien, lo odiabas.

Así que, bajaste de la rama con cuidado de no hacer ruido, quizás esa "cosa" que estuviera haciendo el ruido se podría asustar.

Te dirigiste hacia el montón de hojas que ocasionaba el molesto ruido, poco a poco. Despojaste hoja a hoja, y, la poca curiosidad que tenías en ese momento, se desvaneció.

Era un pequeño murciélago que tenía una herida en la pata. En parte te extrañaste, pues los murciélagos no suelen aparecer de día; en todo caso, lo acogiste entre tus manos y lo llevaste a la enfermería.

Pusiste una venda en ella; quizás no la habrías curado, pero, al menos estaría mejor. Entonces abriste la ventana y dejaste que el pequeñín se fuera volando. Y volviste al árbol.

OoOoOoOoOo

1… 2… 3… Horas pasaron al fin, fueron eternas, no como las tres primeras. Saliste de la clase, y buscaste a tus amigos. Te despediste de ellos y volviste dentro, pues hacías dibujo por la tarde.

Volviste a entrar, pero, no sin antes mirar el tiempo; estaba lloviendo. Al final, fue buena idea coger el paraguas. Truenos sonaban, y montones de gotas caían continuamente.

Mientras caminabas hacia el aula de dibujo, empezaste a planear qué harías al llegar a casa; te quitarías el uniforme y te pondrías ese pijama que tanto te gusta, bajarías las persianas y mirarías una película de terror, mientras comías palomitas de colores y bebías una taza de chocolate caliente… Mmmm… Se te derretía la boca tan sólo de pensarlo.

Llegaste al aula, saludaste a tu compañero y a tu profesora y te sentaste.

Hoy tocaba libre, así que comenzaste esbozando una pequeña niña, con un globo en la mano, esperando a "algo" en una gran estación repleta de gente. Lo repasaste y comenzaste a pintarlo.

Ya terminado, lo tapaste con una gran tela y te despediste de tu compañero y profesora, cogiste la mochila y te la pusiste en el hombro. Saliste del instituto y abriste el paraguas.

Como el camino era bastante largo, cogiste el móvil, te pusiste los auriculares y escogiste tu canción favorita.

Andando al ritmo de la música, volteaste la vista y miraste el paisaje que tenías a tu alrededor.

Disfrutabas de las vistas de un pequeño parque con grandes árboles y flores.

En uno de esos árboles, viste algo, o, más bien, alguien.

Te acercaste, aún escuchando música, y te fijaste bien ¿Quién o qué caería rendido en los brazos de Morfeo cuando una fuerte lluvia caía encima de su cuerpo?

Un chico, de tu misma edad, estaba tendido en la hierba, cual colilla quemada por la luz.

Éste tenía un rebelde cabello rojo, rojo como el mismísimo infierno, y piel tan, pero tan pálida, que, si no hubiera sido porque ronca igual que un animal, lo hubieras confundido con una muñeca de porcelana. A su vez, en aquella pálida piel, resaltaba un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del joven.

Te agachaste, abrumada por su atractivo, y, le acariciaste la mejilla tan delicadamente, que, más que una caricia, fue un roce. Tu piel se erizó, y sentiste como un escalofrío recorría todo tu cuerpo.

Te diste cuenta que el pelirrojo había sucumbido a lo que se hace llamar una gripe. Escogiste cogerlo en brazos, dejando tu mochila apartada, y lo cubriste con el paraguas, pues podría empeorar si seguía así.

Corriste lo más rápido que pudiste para llegar a casa, apoyaste el paraguas en la entrada y dejaste el joven tumbado en el sofá de cuero.

Fuiste a buscar una toalla, la mojaste y se la pusiste en la frente.

Pensaste en quitarle la ropa, es bastante malo para una gripe andar con ropa mojada o húmeda puesta. Te sonrojaste ante la idea que tú misma habías pensado, pues NUNCA, habías visto el cuerpo de un chico "desnudo".

Pero, después de todo, tendrías que hacerlo si no querías que empeorara, así que, respiraste hondo y te sentaste en la cadera del chico, para estar más cómoda al desabrocharle los botones de la camisa que llevaba.

Acercaste tu mano temblorosa al primer botón, y, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tuviste, se lo desabrochaste. Bien, no parecía tan difícil como habías imaginado.

Bajaste tu mano al segundo botón, y con menos nerviosismo, se lo desabrochaste también.

¡A por el tercer botón!

Ya con más confianza, cogiste el botón y, cuando estabas dispuesta a desabrocharlo, escuchaste una voz grave "**¿Qué?**" dijo el joven, y, con sonrisa gatuna, invirtió la posición.

Te sonrojaste tanto, que hasta el tomate más maduro y rojo del mundo podría envidiarte.

Notaste unos penetrantes ojos esmeralda, que te miraban fijamente. "**¿P-podrías a-apartarte p-po-por favor…?**". Dijiste, intentaste sonar lo más fría posible e intentando evitar hacer contacto visual con él, pero fue en vano. "**Hmmm… No**". El chico miró a su alrededor. "**¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quién eres? **". Te preguntó, aún sin soltarte. "**Yo s-sólo te traje aquí porque pensé que podrías empeorar allí en el árbol **". Pronunciaste, seguías intentado sonar lo más seria posible, pero en serio era imposible, esos ojos eran demasiado.

El de ojos esmeralda suspiró y te liberó de su agarre. "**Je. Supongo que tendría que recompensar a mi salvadora** ". Después de pronunciarlo, te volvió a agarrar, esta vez del brazo, y te acercó a su cuerpo. De un momento a otro sentiste unos labios posarse sobre los tuyos. Te sorprendiste, pero, al final te dejaste llevar por la gentileza y la calidez en que aquellos labios que acariciaban los tuyos, cerraste los ojos por inercia y disfrutaste de esos varios minutos.

"**Mas con eso no me basta, te protegeré cual caballero, tienes mi palabra**". Cuando, volviste a abrir los ojos, no había nadie delante de ti, ni alrededor ¿Un sueño quizás?

Imposible, la toalla mojada aún estaba sobre el sofá. Te tocaste el pecho, el pulso te iba a mil, entonces te diste cuenta de que, te habías enamorado de aquel chico de ojos esmeralda.

Tan sólo estuvo contigo un par de minutos, y logró embaucarte cual hambriento con un plato de comida delante de él.

Estuviste un par de horas en el mismo sitio, sin pensar concretamente en nada, simplemente, estabas ahí.

Entonces te fuiste a la cama, quizá habrían sido imaginaciones tuyas.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya había pasado más de un mes de lo que ocurrió aquella tarde, mas no se te había quitado de la cabeza, y, algunos días, veías en el mismo camino una cabellera roja en el mismo árbol, y algunos otros días, sentías unos ojos esmeralda observarte mientras dormías.

Bento : Almuerzo

Matta ne~~ x3


End file.
